Sonic The Hedgehog: Tale Of A Slave
by claws the tiger
Summary: Birthday Present For Sonic 1133. At fifteen years old, Sonic is sold to the royal family of Soleanna. After that, Sonic meets the princess of Soleanna, Princess Elise. The two of them feel strange contection with each other. Sonic can't admit his feelings. Slave are only supposed to feel in love with other slaves.
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic The Hedgehog: Tale Of A Slave**

**Chapter 1**

**(Sonic's POV)**

Ever since my life began, I have been a slave. My mother, Bernadette was a house slave and my father, Jules worked in the fields as a slave. I am a field slave. I always wondered about freedom. I have heard the other slaves talk about freedom and what it was like. My name is Sonic the hedgehog. I'm fifteen years old.

Fifteen years old means that you can be sold from your family. For a while I stayed on the cotton farm where I was born. That was until my father tried to escape. My father was beaten, then was told by the slave owner that my mom and I would be sold to different families. Thus, I was taken from my mother, never to see her again.

At the slave auction, I was brought by the royal humans. I don't know what royal humans are called. My hands were bonded by chains and the royal human, an older adult male, led me from the auction area. With one last glance, I saw my mother stand on the rock while a white wolf started the bidding.

Upon arrival at the castle, the royal guards opened the carriage and the royal human came and got me from the back of the carriage. The castle was HUGE! It was the biggest thing that I had seen in my young life. A girl in her teenage years was waiting outside. I knew that the man who brought me was her father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(Sonic's POV)**

Later, the man who brought me told me that my new owner would be his daughter, Elise. After I was introduced to Elise, I was put to work. I was no longer a field slave though. I was kind of reminded of my mother when I was told that I was going to be a house slave. I missed my mother. It made me a bit sad. It had been a day and I was near crying. Slaves were not allowed to cry though.

Elise turned out to a gentle owner. She was not at all abusive. Her father, however was a different story. Along with being a house slave, I was also was a whipping boy. Every time Elise's younger brother got in trouble, I would be the one to get beaten.

Elise's younger brother HATED me. He would always get in trouble then laugh as I got the whip. God, I just wish you killed me.

It was another day. Elise's younger brother, Dennis, got in trouble once again. I was asleep at the time so I was rudely awaken by the whip. I screamed in pain, hoping that someone other than a slave would hear me.

I got forty lashes before Elise came. I saw her running to the slave house. She grabbed the whip from her father. I was in too much pain to listen to their arguing. Eventually, Elise's father walked out. Elise turned to me.

"Are you okay? I'm not going hurt you I just want to look at your wounds and scars." Elise told me, instantly calming me down.

Elise gasped as she saw my wounds. She knew that they were mostly from being a whipping boy. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a bottle of cream in her hands. I knew that the bottle was cream for my wounds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(Sonic's POV)**

I winced as Elise applied the cream to my wounds. They were still fresh and blood still flowed, causing to it sting. After a few minutes, Elise was done with the cream and my wounds.

"That should heal up your wounds in no time." Elise said. Then she left, leaving me to get overcome with loneness and sadness. I had no true friends since I came here.

Elise was right. The wounds that I got healed within a couple of days. They left scars but that was nothing new to me. I was able to go back to work. Today though, I was put in the kitchen. I was not a cook, but I served the meals to other people in the castle. Around noon, Elise appeared in the kitchen.

"Why don't you take a lunch break? I know that you don't get fed well by my father, so I will sneak in a lunch break for you. I'll work until you come back." Elise said.

I smiled, grateful that Elise was so kind to me. I ordered my meal then sat down in the corner. As a slave, I was not allowed to sit at a table unless it was reserved for slaves. Twenty minutes had passed and I was almost done. I had decided that Elise had done enough work for me so I put my plate away and walked back in the kitchen. Of course I forgot that cameras were watching my every move.

By the time I got to work, I saw that Elise's father was there. I hoped that the corner that I was in was dark enough so that the cameras would not see me. With my luck, Elise's father had seen everything.

"Hedgehog, you thought you could sneak in a lunch break huh?" Elise's father said. "Do you know what the penalty is?"

I shook my head, afraid. I saw the Elise's worried look on her face. Which made my fear worse. Would I get the death penalty? Or is it a public whipping?

"The penalty is a public whipping." Elise's father said.

Great. Just great.


End file.
